


pocketknife

by angry_android



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Scars, Self-Harm, Trans Hux, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_android/pseuds/angry_android
Summary: There's a reason Kylo wears a crop top. Hux understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do not try this at home
> 
> vent fic? vent fic.

He's finally got him alone, this beautiful overgrown boy with his dark doe eyes and his body layered in rivers and rivers of black. 

He shouldn't be doing this. He prides himself on not needing this the way his soldiers do. But he's tired. And maybe a little enchanted. 

He brushes his hand across the knight's cheek. The press of his eyelashes against his cheek is like charcoal, it's like an antique photograph, printed on paper made from trees. 

Ren lets him loop his cowl off slowly. He screws his eyes shut and kisses Hux hard. It doesn't feel like he knows what he's doing, but Hux doesn't care. Affection he wasn't expecting has warmed his chest, choked him up. He almost feels unprepared. 

He has a great need to undress Ren, maybe to free him, or maybe just to examine him. Ren lets him pull his cloak off too, but he covers himself reflexively, forearms up over his cropped black undershirt. 

Hux looks at him carefully in question. Kylo swallows. 

"I um..." He rubs his lips together. "I'm transgender." 

Hux's face softens even further. 

"And I have scars," Kylo says. 

Hux can't think of what to say- there are too many options, so he takes his jacket and undershirt off quickly to show Kylo his own. They're pale and thin, barely there at all, but Kylo finds them. 

His mouth falls open a tiny bit. He's so beautiful Hux grabs his face again and kisses him gently. Kylo finds Hux's scars again, with his hands. 

"Mine are...worse," he mutters into Hux's mouth. 

"I don't care," Hux breathes. 

Kylo steps back and pushes his suspenders off and pulls his shirt over his head. His shoulders scrunch like he's trying to fold himself up and hide. 

He wasn't lying. They're really bad. It's like he's been burned, or scarred up from layers of wounds from a blade. 

"I didn't feel like waiting," he says quietly. 

Hux thinks of consoles hanging together by melted threads. He sees Kylo young, stuck with his family or the jedi, alone, burning up in self-hatred and futility. Sees the knife in his hand. And, in what seems to be a growing trend, Hux cannot fault him. 

He spreads a palm across Kylo's broad, torn-up chest and looks into his eyes. 

"You're gorgeous," he says, and means it. 


End file.
